The Prophecy of Rising Twilight
by Power Master
Summary: Set before My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4 Finale: Twilight's Kingdom, Blackwitch made contact with the spirits in learning the future. So, what will Royal Sisters and Mystic Ponies do next for their enemy, Tirek? What will Twilight do when she encountered Shadow Dragon?


Okay. Short story before Twilight's Kingdom, and especially Tirek or Tirac?!

* * *

At the Dark Chamber of Jade Palace, which consist of the well, voodoo magic books and spell books on book shelves from her right, potions, spell ingredients and cauldron, the dark navy hooded pony looking at the well. She was known as the Blackwitch. She was not only the fortuneteller of all possible future, as well as the oracle of the prophecy for the importance.

Blackwitch: **_Lady Lauren...  
Lady of Wisdom and Courage...  
Give me vision of future...  
Show me of what time has yet to come...  
Show me..._**

**_BOOM!_**

The well engulfed in the black smoke. The black smoke formed into a screen-like.

Blackwitch gasped in fear and concern, watching the hooded pony, with familiar weakling crimson hands and he opened his mouth, sucking most of blue auras from the golden Unicorn. It then transformed into another scene. She saw Twilight Sparkle and her friends, prepared to face against the mysterious black figure. Twilight and her friends opened the blue mysterious chest.

Blackwitch shown her scared and concern looks. Her hoof reached to the black smoke. With on touch of the black smoke, it disappeared.

"I must report to the Emperor!" Blackwitch exclaimed in concern.

Blackwitch quickly stood up and headed straight out from her chamber.

* * *

At the Throne Chamber, Blackwitch reported to the Jade Emperor of what she had foreseen.

Jade Emperor breathed in concern, "This is terrible... The enemy we thought destroyed has return from the dead..."

Blackwitch nodded her head, "Yes..."

"Is there anyway we can end our old enemy?"

"There is," Blackwitch said, "Twilight Sparkle and her friends must open the chest. It is our only hope. I sense that power... familiar to us..."

Jade Emperor looked confuse, "What do you mean?"

"The power we have not sense for thousand years... It's possible that... Mystic Avatar and Lady Lauren must have left something powerful within the chest. The Element of Light..."

"That's..." Jade Emperor hesitantly said, "That's not possible..."

"I am not exactly sure. But it is possible that it is also part of 'Unity of Lights and Darkness'. It is our only chance to destroy Grimmore and Dark Curse."

"Then, so be it. Inform Princess Celestia the upcoming event. We are at war against the oldest foe from thousand years."

Blackwitch nodded her head, "At once, my lord."

Blackwitch turned and headed straight to the Throne Chamber's entrance.

Jade Emperor stood up from his seat. He turned to his left, looking at the portrait of Renaissance Paintings of Twilight Sparkle, Mane Five, Ben, and a few of Wielders of some Elements of Harmony, including Shadow Dragon, facing and battling against Grimmore and his minions of Darkness.

Jade Emperor sighed of concern, "If everything Mystic Avatar had foreseen we had hope for, then I bless to these young heroes, as well as Shadow Dragon, in combating and winning against Grimmore, and the thousands of Darknesses. I wish... It end the battle soon..."

Jade Emperor looked down in concern, breathed in fear and concern. He had hope that two realms be safe from harms...

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle's Throne Chamber, Blackwitch reported to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix of what she had foreseen. Princess Celestia and Luna shown their concern, while leaving Azure Phoenix shown his angered and determination look.

Princess Celestia nodded her head in understanding, "Thank you for your information, Blackwitch. I believe that Twilight and her friends will defeat him. I have no doubt."

Blackwitch nodded her head, "Then, you know what must be done?"

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "Yes. Luna and I will hold and deal with Tirek. I leave Twilight Sparkle to find the last key. We must do what we can to prevent an old foe's return."

"Yes, sister," said Princess Luna, "We must do what we can to stop Tirek from rising. But do we know where he is? He could be anywhere. I fear that once Tirek regained his lost strength, he will defeat us. After long thousand years, I fear that our powers will not be strong enough to stop us."

Blackwitch shook her head, "Forgive me, your highness. Darkness had clouded the path of my vision. But I can advise you that Twilight must find the sixth key or the end will come. And we need someone to distract Tirek from attacking Twilight and her friends."

Azure Phoenix smiled, "I know who can." Azure Phoenix turned to the curtain, and asked, "Are you prepared for this mission, Discord?"

The curtain blinked in the white light, transforming into a familiar character: Discord.

Discord gulped, "Do I had to?"

Azure groaned in annoyance, "You are the Spirit of Chaos and Mischievous. You should provide extreme part and role of this battle. You must distract Tirek at all cost. I do not care how long it takes, do what must be done. I wish I could help. But I have somethings to deal with. A rebellion on the north has been sighted. But I had faith that your apprentice will defeat him."

Princess Celestia nuzzled Azure Phoenix's head gently, "Please, be careful. The last thing I want is... to lose my very best friend."

Azure Phoenix smiled, "Do not worry about me. I fear no death, but your safety and your heir."

"Thank you, old friend."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "The things I do for his scoundrel father."

Princess Luna smiled, "Then, we are ready. Equestria must not fall into hands of Tirek. He must not win this battle. Twilight and her friends must win. She must fulfill the 'Prophecy of Rising Twilight'."

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Azure Phoenix, Discord and Blackwitch nodded their heads. Their plans are set in motion.

* * *

Within the Chamber of Nothingness, Grimmore, Dark Curse and Superior had been gathered in the chamber.

"Report," Superior said.

"The first six Dark Elements of Disharmony are complete," said Dark Curse, "Dark Mane Six may used them as they pleased. I had placed fail-safe on them, should any traitors or enemies intend to against us."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Hellfire."

Grimmore chuckled lightly, "How interesting. To use my name for fail-safe. I hope you're not planning to 'overthrow' us?"

Dark Curse chuckled lightly, "Do not worry. I have not. What of your report? I sense Tirek is returning of the death."

"Indeed. All thanks to me for 'recruiting' him."

"Or maybe set him free is the right word. For testing on Mane Six?"

"No... Preventing them from opening the box! We cannot afford to lose this battle. If they achieve it, they will possess something to destroy us. Something may related to... Element of Light..."

"Or use it to our advantage."

Superior hummed softly before he smirked, "It matters not... What matters the most is to end Royal Sisters. If that happens... We perhaps have one close step in winning the war. Equestria... Mystic Realm... Earth... the Universe... will be ours to take. Nothing can stop us now... Go now... Let us see how the event goes. I wish to see how Twilight Sparkle end her battle against the Warlord of the Darkness."

Grimmore and Dark Curse nodded their heads before they disappeared in blackness. The battle between good and Ancient Evil from the Past... has begun...

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle looked at the Old Castle of Royal Sister. Twilight sighed in concern yet relief, showing her face of happy. She smiled at recalling her memories from her journey.

Ever since she began her journey in arriving at Ponyville, Twilight reluctantly agreed to make friends and bringing them to end Nightmare Moon. Her journey against the Mare of the Moon's trials made her realize the true power of 'Elements of Harmony'. She and her friends were the ones. Ones who represent their hearts of Elements. She and her friends had used it and defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord. Twilight also knew that there were somethings she didn't need to use them to defeat her enemies and solve problems such as Friendship Problems, saving Crystal Empire from King Sombra, challenging Azure Phoenix's request and more challenges that she and her friends fought and solved.

Yet... Twilight Sparkle looked concern and worry. She looked at the cave below the castle, wondering of how and where will she find six keys. Even if she did... What kind of power or item she and her friends get? Strange yet mystery...

"Concern of the future, Twilight Sparkle?" The familiar voice asked. Twilight Sparkle yelped in shock. She turned and encountered Shadow Dragon stood before her. She armed herself, preparing to fight. He waved off, "I'm not here to fight..."

"What do you want?" Twilight asked in concern. "Ben didn't start investigation of your past. Honest."

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle. His approaching and looks had sent shiver to her spine. She doesn't like what he's going to do next. She felt sorry for him and his past. She really want to help but... Dark Mystic Pony was too stubborn, angered, hatred and raged to listen to reason.

"I wasn't talking about that..." Shadow Dragon said, patting on her mane. Twilight gulped in concern, looking at him. He continued, "I'm talking about you."

"Why? What do you want?"

"Are you prepared for the next challenge?"

"What challenge?"

"Are you willing to accept yourself to be the ruler?"

"I'm not a ruler. I'm ordinary pony, like everyone else. Besides, I don't mind helping and leading ponies. It's what I do best."

Shadow Dragon huffed lightly while circling around the young princess and looking at her slowly, "Don't fool yourself, Twilight. Ever since you had succeeded in correcting Star-swirled the Bearded's Spell Book, you've been chosen by Celestia and Mystic Council for great destiny."

"What would that be? I don't understand? What do you mean 'Great Destiny'?" Twilight asked.

"Something involved your choice," said Shadow Dragon, "Something that would change not only you, but thousands of ponies. Something... only you... make the right choice. Something only you... can achieve the mission and prophecy."

"I - I... I don't understand," said Twilight, admitting of not understanding what Shadow Dragon was talking about. She truly don't understand it.

Shadow Dragon smirked, coming to the front of her. Twilight gulped in concern. He touched her lower chin and patted hers gently. He whispered to her ears softly, "I'm sure you'll find out soon when you face 'Warlord of Darkness'. You will see how different he truly can be."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Tirek?"

Shadow Dragon smirked, kissed on her right cheek. Twilight gasped in shock and concern. Did he just kiss her?! For what?

Shadow Dragon slowly backing to the deep and dark forest, said, "Don't let a little slight of 'insecurity', 'reluctance' and 'emotion' distract you from what is important, your highness. The last thing you want... is to lose the ones you hold dearly since the beginning. And, Twilight... That kiss... is to wish you, your family and friends luck."

Twilight shook her head, shouted in concern, "Wait! Come back! I need to talk with you! Don't leave! Come with me! Come with my friends! Come with my family! We want to help you! I need to know what you're talking about."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Don't waste your breathe. I've had chosen my path. It is time for you, your friends, your family and Ben to choose yours and his. There is... no turning back..."

Shadow Dragon walked deep into the dark hole of woods. Twilight gasped in shock, watching him disappeared into the forest. She sighed. She really want to help him, ever since she learned he has the soul and heart for someone he loved...

Twilight breathed in disappointment and upset, "I really want to know and help you... Shadow Dragon."

Twilight Sparkle turned to the castle, looking at its ruins. She muttered to herself, "I wonder what you mean, Shadow Dragon. If what you say is true... Then... Tirek may return. I've gotta be prepare for his return. I've gotta find six keys. I've gotta open the chest. I hope it was the only hope to stop him."

Twilight took a glance at the clear and beautiful sky. She closed her eyes, prayed that nothing bad happen to her or anyone she know and loved for...

Main Cast:  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Blackwitch  
George Takei: Jade Emperor  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Luna  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
John De Lancie: Discord  
Tim Curry: Smaug/Superior, Grimmore  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Jason Marsden: Shadow Dragon

Author's Notes:

1) Blackwitch is based on Raven (DC) and Isis and Ishizu (YU-GI-OH!) since she is both sorcerer and oracle.

2) I may not connect Tirek's Return to this. It sounds... not right since 'trailer' did mention that Tirek said 'take what should be mine long ago'. It could mean that he got freed from his imprisonment or rise from his death. Whatever the reason or how long it was, I chose not that story to connect this. It doesn't interest me much.


End file.
